


Clear Cut

by Naarel



Series: Afterstory of a Guilty Sadist [5]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Oh yeah Miss President, Origin Story, before Poem for a Guilty Sadist, can get steamy a bit, can't tag for life lol, did you miss me?, pre-coming out Natsuki, some knifeplay elements I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Yuri Miyamoto just decided to join the literature club. And for some reason, a vision of the club's president, Monika Erato, with a giant knife, made her want things she never knew she needed.This story is an addition to the Poem for a Guilty Sadist universe, explaining the beginnings of the Literature Club and the relationship between Yuri and Monika.
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Afterstory of a Guilty Sadist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944433
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Clear Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the quick clarification before we dive into it: Natsuki did not come out yet. That's why, in the story, she's still adressed by he/him. The third and final chapter of Clear Cut will deal with this issue.
> 
> For more notes, scroll down.

The doors were slightly open, light seeping through the gap, spilling all over Yuri's school shoes. She was standing before the classroom, still calculating if it was worth it. Her heart was beating hard and fast.

_ Literature Club welcomes you _ , said a small handwritten note, taped to the door with a piece of rainbow duct tape. Yuri couldn't help but notice how green the ink, in which the message was written in, was. It looked like a truly welcoming message. 

_ You have to take a deep breath. And then, everything else should be fine. Surely, no person with bad intentions would write such a lovely message, would they? _

One. Two. Three. She gently opened the door.

"Oh, welcome! We were just about to close the door and call it a day. So nice to see you! Your name is… Yuri, right?"

Yuri froze. Of course, this unmistakable accent, these freckles, large white bow and green eyes. Monika Erato, who recently quit the Debate Club after some heavy drama, was the president of her own club. 

The popular girl who knew everyone and everything was willing to sit down with a weirdo like her and read books. Unbelievable concept.

"Mhm", she answered, unable to say anything else. She blushed heavily, looking down. That was so dumb. This was so dumb. How was she even going to be in the literature club when she wasn't able to utter a word? So pathetic.

"You can take a seat now, with Sayori and Natsuki, and we'll talk about what exactly we want to do this year."

The table consisted of two desks placed together, so that about four people could sit by it. Two of the four chairs were taken already. And on the table itself, there was a giant tray with fluffy cat-shaped cake. It was so cute that Yuri couldn't help but smile a little.

She quickly glanced at the two other members of the club. One of them was a girl, clearly very tired, with dark circles under her eyes. It seemed like she couldn't keep her strawberry blonde hair in order, but she did make an effort to adorn it with a small red bow, even though the bow itself was also very messy. Her blazer was definitely too small for her chest – something Yuri could definitely relate to. 

The other one was a guy, and Yuri knew that she's seen him by the vending machine often. He had pink hair, so it was pretty much obvious that she wouldn't forget about him so fast. She could feel the table move a bit when he was fidgeting, clearly impatient. He kept looking at the cake – maybe he was hungry, after all, he probably went without food for a while. 

And then there was Monika. And there were no words to describe her. It was just Monika.

"Okay, everyone!", she said, clapping after each word, which made all three members jump. "Let's introduce ourselves, and then we'll get to the best parts. I'm Monika, a very well known coffee addict, and I left the Debate Club because I hated it. And I want to create something nice for everyone involved. What's better than a nice book, or a poem, or a book of poems, right?"

Yuri smiled. True, there can be nothing better than this. 

The guy rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"Hi guys, I'm Sayori", the girl with the red bow said. She tried her best to sound as happy and bubbly as possible. "So, uh, I like… reading sometimes. Especially stories with happy endings. They make me so happy as well, and it's nice to see people… happy. I'm sorry, I'm not really good with words yet!"

"It's fine, Sayori. We'll try to go through as many happy stories as possible."

"Guess it's my turn. Which sucks. Anyway, I'm… uh…"

The guy stayed silent for a second, then shook his head.

"...Natsuki, that's my damn name. I don't even like reading, so, like, make me. I joined just to make sure that nobody ever can convince me to read. As I said, fucking make me."

"We'll, uh, try our best. Welcome to our club."

Silence.

"It's your turn", Monika said gently, sending her best encouraging smile to Yuri.

"So, uh… Yuri. I mean, I am Miyamoto Yuri. And I… I read. Books, I mean. Uh… oh, I am so sorry, it is so… uuuh…"

She couldn't gather her words at all. All she could feel was the incredible emptiness in her head and the great knot in her throat. Too many people, probably judging people, ready to laugh, maybe ready to…

"It's okay to be a bit shy, Yuri", Monika said. "Do you want some help? You can write your introduction down if it'll help, I'll read it out loud if you want to."

She just nodded, feeling as the earth calls to claim her and bury her with her embarrassment. Monika gave her a page from her notebook – the famous notebook in which Monika wrote  _ everything  _ down _.  _ Yuri took out her pen and wrote for a while.

"Geez, you write like… a monk or something. Calligraphy is so old", Natsuki whispered. 

"Natsuki, that was rude", Sayori whispered back. "I think it's nice."

"What's up with the purple ink? Is she one of those one colour girls that…"

"Natsuki, please, stop."

Yuri's hand was shaking, but she still managed to write in a consistent manner. This was something she was incredibly proud of, and even though she was used to the remarks about how impractical it was, hearing it again made her a bit sad. 

"Are you finished yet? Thank you, Yuri. So…  _ My apologies, I did not mean to behave in such a foolish way.  _ Oh, Yuri, it's fine.  _ My name is, as I said, Miyamoto Yuri, and I do enjoy reading a lot. I am currently reading a thrilling book called 'The Portrait of Markov'... _ I did read it a while ago, we'll have to talk about it!  _...which is an incredible journey, I have to admit. My other hobbies include calligraphy, poetry and learning about different types of tea. _ Thank you, Yuri. Welcome to our club."

"You're writing poetry?", Sayori asked, curious. "Could you, like, show us some?"

"If it's as  _ fancy _ as her small letter, I ain't sure if I wanna hear it", Natsuki said. 

_ Why is he so rude? Is my language really bad…? _

"I… do not show it."

"What a shame. I'd definitely read it", Monika sighed. "Anyway, let's cut the cake! Natsuki, do you have a knife?"

"Asking a cat if it can meow. 'Course I do. You have to cut the d-damned cake though. I'd do it way better, naturally, but I don't want to. Because that's stupid."

Natsuki reached into his backpack and soon, he handed Monika a giant knife. The president nodded, examining the knife to check if it is clear. 

Something about this image made Yuri feel uneasy.

Uneasy in a very good way. She shifted slightly on her chair to make the feeling go away. It didn't. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Monika's freckled face, mirrored in the smooth steel, her hands holding it like she was used to holding knives this big… Yuri could swear that her green eyes are now slightly more steel-like, in a way. 

And it made her heart beat somehow faster, drying her mouth a bit.

"Can we make some tea?", she asked, trying to hide her obvious blush. "We… it would… I… it goes well with cake, I think."

"This is a great idea, but we don't have a tea set or anything like that. Yet. I have some coffee though, maybe you'd like that? Or any of you?"

"Coffee's bitter", Natsuki said. "Better cut the cake."

"I… thank you, but I have to… decline. Water, however… would be fine."

_ Did you suddenly learn how to talk, Yuri?  _

"Cut the damned cake!", Natsuki shouted.

"Okay, I'll cut the cake first, then I'll go get us some water."

"I can go for water", Sayori offered. "But you'll grant me one more piece of cake."

"Fuck you, Sayori"

"If you could, I'd be grateful. And Natsuki, I'd give up my piece, so that you don't have to. Don't worry about it."

"But I-"

It was too late. Sayori already left with a loud "haha". 

Yuri definitely needed water.

Monika finally lowered the knife, carefully examining which part of the cute cake cat's face should be cut first. You could see how she tensed, focusing on all the best places, hand steady and ready to finally…

"Cut!", Natsuki shouted. 

Steel sank into the fluffy whiteness, revealing the dark red sponge-like cake underneath.

Like the skin gives up when… 

"I have water, where's my cake?", Sayori said. She brought a giant bottle of water and four paper cups, probably stolen from the coffee vending machine. She placed them before everyone and Yuri felt like she never drank any water in her life.

Soon, her cup was filled, and she was drinking like the world was gonna end.

  
  
  


The cake tasted like heaven. Soft, very fluffy, tasting like strawberry and vanilla. 

"Sayori, you do have a great talent", Yuri said, forcing herself to not stutter and to use a coherent form of language.

"I… don't", Sayori whispered.

"Nonsense. This cake is truly-"

"She doesn't have the damn talent because I baked the fucking cake, dumbass! What, a guy can't bake a cake?"

"I- I am sorry, I-"

"Natsuki. I'm sure Yuri didn't want to hurt you. You just… don't seem like the baking type. Also, you're being quite rude."

"Fine! Eat my cake, I can g-go and I won't come back to this stupid club e-ever again!", Natsuki shouted, taking his backpack and storming out of the classroom.

Monika sighed hard, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, girls. Let's finish the cake and we'll begin once again next week. I'll try to talk to him or something. Anyway, I'm glad you came, and I hope we'll become a great club soon."

  
  
  


"Will you need… assistance with… u-uh…"

Yuri felt her mind go blank once again, seeing as Monika slides her finger across the blunt side of the knife, collecting some cake pieces. 

"...with the mess, Miss President?"

It felt natural.  _ Miss President _ . That's who she was, right?

"Miss… No, you can go. We can talk about Markov though, on the next meeting. So, yeah, if you want to, bring your book. And once again, thank you for coming. Being shy might be awful, but I'll try to help you with it."

Monika smiled to Yuri once again, with reassurance and warmth. Yuri tried to smile back, but it felt awkward. 

"Until the next time, then", she said.

***

It was midnight and Yuri couldn't sleep. Somehow, the image of Monika holding the knife burned into her mind. It made her feel things, things she never really knew before, things that felt great and terrible at the same time.

How would it feel like, to have the sharp edge pushed against your skin? The agonizing sensation, the burning need, being in the trap that cannot be escaped…

_...suddenly Monika pinned Yuri to the wall, her green eyes way darker than usual. She slightly pressed the knife against Yuri's throat, making her unable to move in any direction. _

_ "Miss President", she whispered, feeling the blade's pressure with each and every syllable. "Please, let me go…" _

_ "Not yet", Miss President answered, a little smile appeared on her face. "I'd love to have some fun with you first." _

_ "Please…" _

_ "Did you forget who's in charge here?" _

_ Monika moved the knife down, somehow not hurting Yuri… yet. The sharp edge touched Yuri's school shirt.  _

_ "No, not…", she protested.  _

_ "Who's in charge here, Miyamoto?" _

_ "...you, Miss President." _

_ "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't do that." _

_ "I… please… Miss… " _

_ "A good reason, I said." _

_ "I can do it for you, Miss President." _

_ "And that's a reason." _

_ Yuri unbuttoned her shirt with her shaking hands.  _

_ "Hands behind you. I don't want you to interrupt me." _

_ "Miss President-" _

_ "No. You've slowed me down long enough." _

_ The edge of the blade was sharp, but Monika knew what she was doing. Yuri quickly became a shaking mess, feeling as the knife glided across her skin, always so close to the unsafe point of… _

_ "Please, I just want… Miss President, I-" _

_ She felt the cut on her left arm, so damn good that she let out a short scream, muffled by a.... _

...pillow…

"...what am I doing?", Yuri said to herself, coming back to reality.  _ I should not be thinking about it, it is such an awful thing to think about and I should be ashamed,  _ she thought as she regained her senses.

Still, Yuri knew she'll buy a knife tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Did you miss PfaGS? I surely did. Worry not, your self-proclaimed Yurika queen - or rather king, the change is quite recent - is, sort of, back. I always wanted to write a PfaGS "beforestory", but I could never get down to it. Anyway, Clear Cut will consist of three parts. You've just read the first one, The Handle. Then will come the second one, The Blade, which will be focused more on the relationship itself. The third one, Bittersweet, won't be about Yurika though, and will shift the focus to Natsuki and Sayori, who, let's be honest, didn't receive enough love in the original. They are still a part of this universe though.
> 
> So, uh, hope you enjoyed it, and that you'll patiently wait for The Blade and Bittersweet. Also, happy 2020.


End file.
